Like Daughter; Like Mother
by tje-82871
Summary: Piper has a new power. What is it, and why does she have? Read to find out.


Like Daughter, Like Mother  
  
"I can't believe it's been a week now since a demon has appeared and tried to kill us." Paige said to her two sisters, Phoebe and Piper. The three girls were stretched out in the Halliwell living room relaxing while Glenn, Paige's boyfriend; Cole, Phoebe's fiancé; and Leo, Piper's husband were out getting their supper.  
  
"Paige! Don't!" Piper scolded the youngest Halliwell from the couch.  
  
"Don't what? I just said it's been a week now since…"  
  
"PAIGE!"  
  
"I think she doesn't want you to jinx us, Paige," Phoebe interjected from the reclining chair.  
  
"Oh." Paige rolls her eyes and settles down on the way-too-small loveseat; her legs hanging off the side.  
  
"Where are those guys? I'm starving," Piper complained.  
  
"You're a chef, go get something," Phoebe told her.  
  
"We don't have anything but potion ingredients. I'm not in the mood for bat wings right now."  
  
Just then the peacefulness in the Manor was disturbed when a demon appeared out of nowhere and threw an energy ball toward Paige.  
  
"Ahhh!" Paige screamed as she orbed off the loveseat before it blew up.  
  
"Demon!" Phoebe yelled out.  
  
"I figured that much out," Piper replied sarcastically. She waves her hands at the demon to blow him up; but he quickly shimmered out of that spot to a different spot. "Okay! This one's a quick little booger."  
  
"Here take this!" Phoebe yelled as she levitated and went to jump-kick the demon, but again the demon disappeared and reappear on the other side of the room. "Whoa!" Phoebe ran into the wall. Paige had orbed back onto the staircase.  
  
"You witches think you're fast enough for …take this!" the demon another energy ball, this time aimed toward Piper.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"How much longer are those slowpokes going to take?" a frustrated Cole slammed his hand down on the table at the empty pizza place. "I mean, there's nobody here; it's not like we have to wait in line."  
  
"I told you two that we should have went to a fast food restaurant, "Glenn said.  
  
Leo sighed, "We could have, but the girls insisted on pizza."  
  
"So."  
  
They sat in silence for another minute when Leo spoke up. "Uh-oh. Something's wrong with the girls. They're calling."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of this dump." Cole said and shimmered out. Leo followed; orbing out.  
  
"Hey! What about me?" Glenn complained. Leo orbed back in, took Glenn's hand, and orbed out again.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Cole, Leo, and Glenn appeared in the living room just as the energy ball headed toward Piper.  
  
"Piper! No!" Leo yelled out.  
  
As Piper watched that energy ball flying toward her, something happened. The next thing she knew, she was on the other side of the room.  
  
"Well, Darzaar. We meet again." The demon turned around as Cole hurled a fireball at him.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Darzaar yelled as he went up in flames and disappeared.  
  
"Never mess with the Source's powers," Cole grinned. "You girls ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Phoebe answered.  
  
"Piper, you ok?" Paige walked over to her sister, who looked like she was frozen.  
  
"What just happened here?" Piper asked.  
  
"Cole vanquished our demon," Paige answered.  
  
"Not that!"  
  
"You orbed!" Leo took her in his arms. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Excellent question." Piper said, still in shock.  
  
"Wait, I thought only Whitelighters could orb?" Paige asked Leo.  
  
"Only whitelighters CAN orb," Leo nodded. "I don't understand how Piper did it?"  
  
"Weird."  
  
Just then Piper got a thought. "Everyone, attic."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Piper, what are we doing up here?" Phoebe asked her older sister, who was lighting candles.  
  
"We're summoning, Mum,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask why. Just do it." Piper, Phoebe and Paige held hands and summoned their mother. They saw a cloud of white fog and then watched as the spirit of this mother joined them in the attic.  
  
"Why, Girls, you called me?" Patty Halliwell spoke from the fog.  
  
"I didn't call you," Phoebe spoke up first. "But since you're here, how's Grams and Prue?"  
  
"Grams and Prue are fine, but that's not really why I had to come is it?"  
  
"No. I wanted to talk to you, Mum," Piper said.  
  
"Ah, yes. I figured that," Patty said with an all-knowing look in her face.  
  
"Do you know already know what I'm going to ask?"  
  
"Of course, I do, dear. I've been watching you guys." Patty was smiling.  
  
"Wait a sec…could somebody fill the rest of us in on this. Piper knows, Mum knows - I'd like to know what's going on too." Phoebe impatiently interrupted.  
  
Patty and Piper looked at each other, a bonding moment taking place. "Mum, was there ever a time in your life when you were able to orb?"  
  
Patty smiled at her 2nd daughter. "Yes. Once," she said softly. "When I was carrying Paige," she glanced over at Paige. "You see, Piper; I as a witch couldn't orb, but Paige could because she was half whitelighter. The first time I orbed, I was just as surprised as you. However, Paige had control of the orbs. I didn't." She smiled at Paige. "She did a good job of keeping me out of danger though. Of course there were other times when she would orb me too."  
  
"When was that?" Paige asked.  
  
Patty got a sheepish grin on her face. "You were pretty romantic; you knew when to orb your father and I to the bedroom." Everyone laughed. Paige blushed.  
  
She turned back toward Piper then looked over at Leo who was standing behind the girls with Cole and Glenn on either side of him. "Leo, take care of my grandchild. Congratulations both of you," she added before she disappeared. 


End file.
